Only You
by Eiri Izz
Summary: AU. Set in a High School. Gojyo is the most famous boy in the school. Hakkai loves Gojyo, but he didn't dare to tell Gojyo. So, what will happen?


Title: Only You  
  
Author: Magenta  
  
Genre: PG/ Romance  
  
Pairing: Gojyo x Hakkai  
  
Notes: Okie… Firstly, this is my first Saiyuki fic.   
  
Secondly, it's my third attempt on shounen-ai, first attempt on P.O.V.   
  
Thirdly, this fic is AU.   
  
Fourthly, this fic is based on a short manga entitled 'Only You'.   
  
Fifthly, this fic is taken from Hakkai's P.O.V.   
  
Sixthly, this fic contains OOC-ness. (a lot)  
  
Seventhly, be warned about stupid grammatical and typing errors.  
  
Thank you for reading these long notes.  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki and Only You are not mine. They belong to somebody else who is obviously not me… *sniff* T_T Minekura-san, give Saiyuki to me!!!!!  
  
'When you like feel someone is watching you, you will read the message from their eyes.'   
  
That's what I heard what from a rumor. Therefore, if I watch him, all the time, he will get the message, right? That's what I thought… I've been watching him for weeks now, but still, he haven't discovered me…  
  
How can Sha Gojyo, the most famous, handsome boy in Haneda High, discover a gaze from someone common like me anyway? Plus, I'm a male, the same gender as him. With a bunch of girls surrounding over him, why should he care about me anyway? I guess the rumor is not true after all. My effort was useless…  
  
"Therefore, Gojyo, let's go home together!" I heard a girl said.  
  
"Sorry girls, but I'm busy today"   
  
"You're always busy! Can't you spend some time with us once a while?"  
  
"But I'm busy!"  
  
"Liar! With who? Gojyo~~"  
  
"Aren't you single? Give us a chance nee? Gojyo, did you hear me?"  
  
"What? For a date? I'm really busy girls…"  
  
Gojyo had never discovered my gaze… But he got time for some giggly, pushy girls! Suddenly, Gojyo stared at me. I began to panic. Have he discovered my gaze? If so, what must I do? God, please lend me some strength!   
  
"You want something, Hakkai?" a girl asked me.  
  
"Um…No, nothing…"   
  
"Ah… Do you want to join us this weekend?" another girl said.  
  
"It's alright. I must go home, now. Bye!"  
  
"Wait!" I heard Gojyo calling my name, loud and sharp. *Badump* Oh, I could hear my own heart pounding, very, very fast.   
  
"Yes…" I answered, hesitantly, too afraid to put such a high hope, too afraid to be sad.  
  
"What did you say just now?" he asked.  
  
"I must go home now?" again, I answered hesitantly.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Huh?" I'm puzzled.  
  
The girls also look puzzled. "Huh?" is the only response that could be heard from them.  
  
"Hakkai, if you're ready, let's go now?" Gojyo said, circling his right arm around my waist.   
  
"Eh?" I began to get panic.  
  
"It's not true!" a girl shouted.  
  
"What?" Gojyo answered, trying to keep his cool appearance.   
  
"Gojyo and Hakkai are having a date? Something is not right!" Argh! All this girls are so impertinent! Can't you stand, seeing a guy who's being completely in heaven now? Must they get so jealous? But, I understand. Gojyo is their idol, and having him snatched away from them, plus, by a boy, of all humans, is not a very pleasant situation.   
  
"Yes, true, something is not right! We've never seen you guys together!"   
  
"That's because… Hakkai and I have kept our relationship a secret"  
  
"Eh? Why?"  
  
"Hey! How could we tell to other people openly, about two guys are falling madly in love? How will people react then?" Gojyo said, confidently.  
  
"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???????????!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Instantly, Gojyo covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming. Did he, did he… Felt the same way I felt about him? Does he love me too?  
  
"So, we're leaving… Ja…" Gojyo said, at the same time, pulling me towards him, his hand still covering my mouth. We then walked together, out of the class.  
  
From the distance, I could still hear the girls.   
  
"So…What now?"   
  
"Did you believe that?"  
  
"We'll see…"  
  
"Mmph…" I said, being unable to speak, because Gojyo's hand is now covering   
  
my mouth.  
  
"Ah… Sorry!" At the same time, his hand left my mouth; so does the direct contact between our skins… I blushed at the thought.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, caringly.  
  
"Yea…" I reply.  
  
"You know Hakkai, you just saved me!"  
  
"Huh?" This is way~~ too weird. When did I save him?  
  
"But Hakkai, you really hate me don't you?"  
  
"Huh?" Another weird statement from my beloved Gojyo.  
  
"Because… You're always staring at me coldly… Like this" He said, at the same time, tried to mimic my act.  
  
"But…"  
  
"You don't need to pretend anymore. How can I didn't discover you, staring at me for a long time? Even though I didn't really know what makes you hate me…"   
  
Great. Real great. The guy I loved had discovered my gaze, but he thought I hate him? I tried so hard to send him my message, but it turns out to be…   
  
"Hakkai?"  
  
"You just used me." I stated.  
  
I'm such an idiot! Falling helplessly in love with a guy he didn't notice my existence! I'm the most idiotic creature in this galaxy!  
  
"Bye, Gojyo. I need to go now." With that, I turned around, trying to escape from everything…   
  
"Wait, Hakkai… I need your help"  
  
"My help?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What?! To pretend being your lover?"  
  
"Yes, like we did just now. I said I'm single, then many girls came to me. At first, I like it, but, when there's too many of them, it's getting annoying. And I, the great Gojyo, have a brilliant idea on how to get rid of them at once"  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"One, because you hate me. Two, because I won't love a boy. Nothing more will happen. You came just at the right moment."  
  
"I don't want to"  
  
"Why not? Did you already have a girlfriend in this school?"  
  
"Not exactly…"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't have a girlfriend…"  
  
"I got! She… She's in other school!"  
  
"I see… So, we just pretend in this school. We won't be doing it for too long"  
  
"Um…" I don't know what to say… Even pretending to be his boyfriend feels nice, I wonder how will it feels to be his real boyfriend? But that's not gonna happen, right?  
  
"A month is enough. You'll get a gift"  
  
Even though it's just pretend, being close to him, like this, is enough for me. Because, Gojyo is like a Polaris, twinkling elegantly in the night sky, nice to be watched, yet… impossible to be touched.   
  
"When they girls know that I'm gay, they would stop chasing me around, right?"  
  
"Un…" I REALLY don't know what to answer. God, please help me! When, I'm busily thinking, I heard girls' voices.  
  
"Look! It's Gojyo and Hakkai…" They tried to whisper to each other, thinking that we didn't heard them.  
  
"Hakkai, let's leave. They're on OUR way…" Gojyo said, stressing on the word 'our'. He pulled me, softly, and we're on our way, far from those girls. When we reached the school garden, Gojyo said, "So, Hakkai, what's your answer?"  
  
Even though it's just pretend, even though it's just for a month, to be Gojyo's lover, even if it's just a pretend, I guess I won't get a better chance. There probably won't be another chance for me. This time, it's a golden chance…   
  
"Okay… I'll pretend to be your lover…"  
  
Maybe, it's the God who had given me this precious chance…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Hakkai!"  
  
I pretend that I didn't hear him.  
  
"Hey!" He repeated, louder this time.  
  
"Hey…" I had to answer this one…  
  
"So, next lesson is Math! Let's go, Hakkai!"  
  
"Un…" With that, I, Hakkai was being dragged by a long, red haired handsome young man, by the age of 18, to the Math class.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hakkai, let's eat!"  
  
Uh… This guy sounds like Goku… But, considering this situation… Gojyo and I, eating our food, ALONE, together, but ALONE, in the art room, ALONE… Gojyo was staying ALONE with ME! I blushed at the thought.  
  
"Hey, Hakkai… You can't swallow the food because you hate me, huh?"  
  
"Of course not!" Thank god he didn't saw my face getting red… Hate him… Why is he so slow? If he finds out the truth, that I love him, this show will be over… No! I don't want it to over yet! Because it seems, he really hates trouble… Sigh…  
  
"Okay, I'd finished eating! Bye!"  
  
"Hey, Gojyo, you can't go yet! We still have this art work to finish…"  
  
"But I have other things to do…"  
  
"No, you can't go!"  
  
"Geez… Alright… Just hurry up…Why are you so responsible anyway?"  
  
"If not, both of us will be in deep trouble for not finishing our work! We're in the same group now, remember?"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"It's okay… Just forget it… I can do this work alone. Bye. Go wherever you wanna go. I know I'm very boring, lots of people had told me that, but still, I can't change myself, right? "  
  
"You're nice"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said you're nice. Like me, I said those things because I'm too lazy… But Hakkai is always serious and focused in his work, isn't that great?"  
  
I blushed, but didn't dare to say anything.  
  
"Hmm? Okay, I'll stay with you here, is that okay, Hakkai?"  
  
"Ah? Un…" More blush appeared across my face. God… It seemed that I love him more, more, and more… Each day, each night…God…  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"What? Something's wrong, Gojyo?"  
  
"There's something in your hair"  
  
"Ah…Un"  
  
"Don't be nervous. Let me help you… Che, you're just being nervous for this little thing?" He showed the 'thing' to me. But, with my own eyes, I couldn't really see anything on his hand except his skin…  
  
"Thing? What thing?" I said, nervously.  
  
"Ha ha ha! You're being deceived! Hakkai is so dense!"  
  
"You're fooling me!"  
  
"Hakkai is so cute when he's angry!"  
  
"I'm not angry…"  
  
But, he continued to laugh at me. Strange… I didn't mind being laugh at. Looks like I am falling for him, more, and more… Deeper and deeper…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Say… Hakkai… What type of girl is your girlfriend?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nothing… Just wanna know"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Uhm…" He said, while stuffing a sandwich into his mouth. We're now at the school's roof, ALONE, where we both can see the blue, open sky… God, this is so romantic!  
  
"Uhm… My girlfriend is… Ah… Very self-centered!"  
  
"Yeah, most girls are spoiled! Continue, Hakkai…"  
  
"And… Slow, irritable and high-handed. Her look is too gorgeous that it makes me angry."  
  
"That's scary Hakkai! You have a weird taste!"  
  
"But, even so… Sometimes, she's very gentle, maybe she herself didn't know about it!" Then, I smiled to him.  
  
"Hn… You know Hakkai, when you're smiling like that, you felt very different. You always look so cold… Are you always angry?"  
  
This guy… Me? Cold? As far as I can remember, I smiled at all living creatures I met. Maybe not to him though, because when I felt like doing that, I'm too nervous…  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah… Hmm… I guess, it's because you're talking about your lover, so… your soft side appeared"  
  
"Ah… Guess so…"  
  
"Say… Hakkai, how does it feel, being in love?"  
  
"Why do you ask? You have more experience than me!"  
  
"Um… I don't understand that kind of feelings… I'm not sure…"  
  
"You know, Gojyo… Before I can think why I fall in love with this person, I've already fallen for her, without thinking why? And, how? And all those questions… I just… Fall in love… Love… Happens without us noticing about it, Gojyo…"  
  
"Ah--" Gojyo looked shocked by my statement. I'm just telling the truth, but not about her; it's about him. There's no 'her' in my life, there's only 'him'.  
  
"What's wrong, Gojyo?"  
  
"No, nothing… Love is like a riddle. I got more clues… One clue… Two clues…" He counted.  
  
"Hmm… Need more clue!" He said suddenly. Hmm… I'm the puzzled one now! What clue is his talking about? Well, just leave it to him… I never could understand him, I guess…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wait! Why are only the two of us were left to clean the class?" Gojyo whined.  
  
"Well…" I tried to find an answer.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Ah, Gojyo and Hakkai are together now?"  
  
"Oh, what a co-incidence, you're both on duty today"  
  
"That means, the others didn't have to clean up today"  
  
"Because we didn't want to interrupt you together!"  
  
" Ja! We leave you two love birds alone!"  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
"So… That's the story…" I said, smiling.  
  
"Those bastards! I won't forgive them!"  
  
"This news had been spread to everyone in only three weeks. It spreads like wild fire, you know"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you, Hakkai!"  
  
I smiled. Suddenly, I heard the some weird noises coming from the locked door.  
  
"Hush!"  
  
"Don't push me!"  
  
"I can't hear them!"  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
I smelled trouble… It's those girls again. Yep, those same girls from before… Those girls who had crushes on Gojyo.  
  
"Hakkai, they haven't given up yet! It seems our act is not convincing enough" Gojyo whispered to me.  
  
"Gojyo, can we go back home after we're finish? They're still watching us, and I didn't feel very comfortable about that"  
  
"What's the rush Hakkai? The news had been spread, yes, but we haven't done anything… Won't they get curious? Like, we're not really lovers?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Gojyo smiled. A knowing smile. Then, that smile turned into a smirk.  
  
"Wha… What… d… do… you want?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Hmm…" An evil grin appeared on his face. Oh no, I'm scared! What the heck is he thinking?  
  
"Let's go home!" I finally said.  
  
"Hey, I was just joking!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Hey, Hakkai… The spaces between us is too distance right now, why didn't you come here?" He said, offering me a place to sit, right beside him!  
  
"Eh????"  
  
"Relax… I won't do anything…"  
  
Yeah, he's right. He won't do anything… Because he didn't like me… He didn't have feelings for me… I guess, he won't do something to a person he didn't like, plus, I'm even a boy. I guess it's safe for me… Actually, this is a very good chance!  
  
I walk towards him, and I sit right in front of him. Then, I heard him say, "Move a little backward…" And I follow his order. "A little more backward…" I move again. "More…" He whispered in my ear. That tickles! I move again, and I'm a little bit shocked, finding myself on his lap.   
  
"Hmm… You're very cute, you know that Hakkai? Hmm?" he said, his hands encircling possessively around my waist.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I pretended to be angry, but the fact is, I'm blushing from head to toe.  
  
"Although your face is as pretty as a girl, your body is not as soft as them…"   
  
Why is he being so seductive all of sudden? "Of course! I'm a boy, not a girl!"  
  
"Hmm… But you still feels very good…" His hands around my waist tighten.  
  
"Liar! Forget it! Let go of me!"  
  
"Really? Do you really want me to let go?"  
  
"Gojyo……?"  
  
His hands leave my waist moving upwards, toward my neck… my cheek… And he drew me into a deep, passionate kiss. His lips then left my lips, and traveled downwards, towards my cheek… my neck… And now, his hands is busy undoing my tie and my shirt buttons…  
  
"Un… Gojyo…Stop it…"  
  
"Hakkai…"  
  
"Oh my God! They did it!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I wanna see!"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Gojyo stopped whatever he's been doing to me. His hands left my body immediately, he then covered his mouth with his hand. Did he feel disgust?  
  
The girls! Yes, that's it! This is just a show! Gojyo didn't love me, he just use me! He just used me to perform an act; so that the girls won't piss him off again! And, at that moment, I had hoped that… But, I'm so wrong! He didn't love me at all!  
  
"Great! Now the girls will believe us. We didn't waste our kiss."  
  
"Hakkai?"  
  
"I have something to do today. So, bye!" With that, I ran away. I didn't want to face him, I didn't want to see him. I heard him calling my name, but I ignored it. I didn't realize, how long have I ran, but suddenly, I reached home. I changed my clothes; eat… even though I didn't really felt like eating. Then I take a bath in the tub.  
  
While bathing, the scene from before entered my mind. The way his hands undoing my shirt, the way his lips kissed mine… But, all of that was just a show… This is God's punishment for me, for lying so much to Gojyo. 'Hate him' and 'Already have a girlfriend'. Yeah, right… But, even though it's just a show, kissing him felt really good…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gojyo, let's end everything today, even though there's still one week left," I said. I want to end everything today, before I love him more, before I'm hurt even more… I can't bare the pain of being rejected…  
  
"Are you sure, Hakkai?"  
  
"Yeah, after what we did yesterday, I didn't think those girls wouldn't believe you weren't gay. That's what you want, right? Therefore…"  
  
"--Alright, I understand. I'll give you a gift, as I promised before"  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm the one who wants to quit this show now; I'm the one who broke the deal. So, you didn't have to give me a gift"  
  
"No way! You have helped me so much! If you didn't want to accept my gift, we will continue our show until a month, as you promised me! What do you want, Hakkai? Just tell me!"  
  
"I didn't have anything particular in my mind…" It's true. I didn't have anything to ask for. I have everything, everything… except him… Why do I love him? Why?  
  
"Gojyo, if you really want to give me something, give me…"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Give me… 'Gojyo'! Give me the cold, spoiled and insensitive Gojyo to me! I didn't want anything, I just want Gojyo!"  
  
Gojyo didn't give me any reaction. He didn't look calm, but he didn't look shocked either. He's really insensitive and slow human being!  
  
"Look… I've said it! And your reaction? Nothing! That's why I told you, not to bother me with your stupid gift!"  
  
I want to run! I want to run from this embarrassment, from this shame, from this situation. Suddenly, a strong, tanned hand caught me, at the wrist.  
  
"Is that true, Hakkai? I've finally found the answer now…"  
  
Answer? What answer is he talking about?  
  
"The clues are; Hakkai is cute, Hakkai is caring, I care about Hakkai, I want to kiss Hakkai"  
  
Clues? What clues?  
  
"Maybe I'm slow, like you said, Hakkai. But, finally I understand it. The answer is, 'I also love Hakkai'."  
  
Is this true? Am I dreaming? Gojyo said he loves me! Is this for real? I felt like being in Eden now! But instead, I said, " You're lying!"  
  
"I'm not lying. It seems that you don't hate me anymore, but… you already have a girlfriend. So… this is it… "  
  
Oh my god! He thought that I really hate him before? And he really thought I DO have a girlfriend?  
  
"This is it? I'm sorry Gojyo… From the beginning, I was lying to you… 'Hate Gojyo' and 'Have girlfriend'… All of that is not true!"  
  
Gojyo face's brightens at my words. He smiled!  
  
"Really? If so, then I must do it!"  
  
"Do what?" I asked, confused.  
  
"I want to ask you for a date. From today, let's get a fresh, new start!"  
  
"Un!"  
  
"We will be together even outside school!"  
  
"Un!"  
  
"We must also date during vacation"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We will stay together for eternity!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
This time it's for real! Everything's okay now… Because, I finally understand everything! I finally understand, what I want the most! To be with the one I love, for eternity…  
  
~END~  
  
Notes: So, did you like it? Do you think it's a good idea to write about Sanzo and Goku in the next chapter? Huh? Huh? Huh? Tell me! Thank you for reading this fic! 


End file.
